Predictable
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Fletch accuses Jac of being predictable. Jac accidentally proves him wrong. Fancied doing something other than Hurt/Comfort, which is all I've done for these two so far!


Jac walked towards Fletch's office, armed with two hair bobbles, a hairbrush, and a handful of bobby pins. When she was carrying Emma to the crèche this morning, she had twisted wrong and strained her shoulder slightly. She was fine when her arms were at a normal level, meaning that she would be fine to carry out surgery, but as soon as she lifted her arm above her head, it sent a shooting pain through her shoulder. This meant that although she could easily carry out the surgery, she couldn't reach above her head to put her hair up, which was a necessity if you were planning to be elbow deep in a patient's chest cavity.

Hence why she was heading over to Fletch's office. He was a single dad, and half of his brood were girls. Surely he knew how to put hair in a bobble, right? She didn't bother to knock, just like he never bothered to knock anymore when entering her office, instead just pushing the door open, only to stop when she came face to face with not only Fletch, but Evie too.

"Oh, hi Evie, I didn't realise you were here," Jac started, momentarily caught off guard. Hurriedly, she regained her composure and focused her stare on Fletch, who looked straight back at her, his gaze unwavering. When he didn't say anything, she quickly continued. "I twisted my shoulder this morning, and I can't lift my arm above my head. I have surgery in ten minutes and I need my hair putting up. I just need you to put it in a bun for me; you have girls, so I figured you'd know how."

Chuckling, Fletch nodded towards his eldest daughter. "Sorry, Evie does the girls' hair, not me."

Shrugging Jac simply replied with an "Okay," and turned to walk out, before Evie called her name, causing her to pause in the doorway.

"I can do it Ms Naylor, it's no trouble. Do you need it quite high on your head?" Evie shooed her dad out of his chair, encouraging Jac to sit down. Fletch stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, an amused smile on his face. Jac shot him a warning glare, to which Fletch held his hands up in mock surrender, before she answered Evie's question with the affirmative.

Evie made quick work of gathering Jac's long hair into a high, sleek ponytail, and secured it with the thicker of the two bobbles. After getting confirmation that she had tied it in the right place, Evie then started to plait the ponytail, which confused Jac, who had expected her to just gather it up and tie it in place.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, slightly regretting her tone when she felt Evie falter in her movements. She had obviously looked to her dad for reassurance, because Jac saw him give a nod, and she quickly replied, her hands resuming their task,

"Well, I've always thought that just because somebody's hairstyle has to be practical, that doesn't mean it can't be pretty, too."

Not expecting that response, Jac replied, "Okay, carry on."

To which Evie simply said, "Don't worry, I was planning to."

Jac couldn't suppress the laugh that burst out; she could practically hear the raised eyebrow in the teenager's statement. She liked her style. When she glanced up at Fletch, she was interested to see a surprised look on his face.

Evie made quick work of Jac's hair, tying the plait with the smaller bobble, before wrapping it around the base, and securing the whole bun with numerous bobby pins. Jac was impressed with how secure it felt, telling the young girl as much, and Evie smiled, accepting the compliment, before announcing that she was going to visit Serena, and bounced out the room.

Turning to the man stood in the doorway, Jac folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "So what was that look meant to mean?" she asked.

"What are you on about?" Fletch asked obliviously.

Rolling her eyes, Jac explained. "When Evie said what she did, I laughed. You looked surprised. Why?"

"Oh, that! Well, I didn't expect you to do that. You surprised me. That hasn't happened in a while. You, Ms Naylor, are getting predictable."

Shaking her head, Jac headed to the door, which Fletch was still stood in front of.

"I have to get to surgery," she stated, trying to hint that he needed to move out of the way. Fletch simply leant forward, so his nose was almost touching hers, before whispering conspiratorially,

"I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

Jac was furious. So she didn't bother knocking when she got to Fletch's office door, instead just wrenching it open, feeling a warped sense of satisfaction when it bounced off the wall, and Fletch looked up in surprise.

"Mrs Jenkins is dead," Jac spat out, watching as Fletch immediately looked sympathetic.

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Jac," Fletch started sympathetically, but Jac quickly cut him off.

"Yes, I did," she stated, "But what I would like to know is why I didn't have a Darwin trained theatre nurse with me? Instead I had one on loan from AAU. AAU! Seriously?"

"We had a bit of sickness tonight, but Claire has plenty of experience…" Fletch trailed off as Jac let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Plenty of experience? Please! She spends her days plaster casting broken arms, how did you ever think that she would be suited for a surgery where I literally hold a woman's heart in my hands?"

"Hang on," Fletch interjected, "Are you honestly blaming Claire for Mrs Jones' death?"

"Jenkins!" Jac corrected angrily, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction when the guilt of forgetting the name of a dead patient washed over the face of the man in front of her. "Her name was Mrs Jenkins! And no, I don't blame Claire, she went where she was told to go; it wasn't her fault that she went into a situation that she was unprepared for! That fault lies with you, Mr Fletcher. How did you manage to make such a momentous mistake that there wasn't a single Darwin nurse with theatre training on call today? I'm not even talking about on shift; I'm talking about on call! Your incompetency may have cost my patient her life, and now I have to go and tell her ten year old son, who has no other family by the way, that his mother is dead, and chances are that he'll be carted off to some group home for the most important years of a child's life, where he will be churned up and spat out as a ready-made assumed failure at the age of eighteen!"

Jac paused for a second to judge the reaction on Fletch's face, before turning and storming off to her office, slamming any and all doors behind her as she went.

* * *

He wasn't surprised.

That was the first thought that struck Jac when she slammed her office door with such force that even the pen on her desk shuddered. She had screamed, shouted and ranted at Fletch; given him the best of her Jac Naylor abuse, but he wasn't surprised.

He just accepted it. He looked hurt. He looked hurt, but he didn't look surprised.

This was what upset Jac the most. She and Fletch had grown very close in the last few months, and she had definitely not been treating him the same way that she treated the other members of staff on Darwin. And yet, when she reverted back to her old ways, it didn't surprise him. It was almost as if he had been waiting for her to go back to hurling abuse at him, and now that she had, he knew where he stood.

She felt guilty.

This was unusual. She never said anything that she didn't mean, and she took comfort in this, meaning that guilt was a pretty alien emotion to her. But there it was. Gnawing away at her insides. She wanted to apologise to him, which was also new. Jac Naylor did not apologise.

* * *

So that was why Jac found herself outside Fletch's office. Building up the nerve to do what she knew was necessary, Jac closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before knocking. At Fletch's invitation, she pushed open the door, shaking her head quickly when he opened his mouth to talk; she needed to get this out before she lost her nerve.

"I'm sorry," Jac said firmly, before frowning slightly and softening her tone. "I was out of order earlier; I know you're struggling with the cuts at the moment, just like we all are, and you would have never sent me into surgery with a nurse I couldn't rely on. Mrs Jenkins wasn't strong enough to withstand the surgery; it wasn't because of me, it wasn't because of Claire, and it most certainly wasn't because of you. I was just angry because Samuel has lost his mum, and he's probably going to end up in care. I know what it can be like in those homes, and I hate thinking that I'm part of the reason that he's going there. But that doesn't give me an excuse to take my frustrations out on you. Can you forgive me?"

When Fletch just looked down at the papers in front of him, Jac sighed. Nodding her head, she accepted that she'd finally gone too far, and turned around to head out of his office.

"Wait!" Called Fletch, causing Jac to turn around. "I'm only kidding, you numpty! Of course I forgive you. Listen, we all have bad days, and if we can't rant and rave at our friends, who can we rant to? Although, this may be the first Jac Naylor apology I've ever heard, so I am savouring it! If I get my phone out, would you be willing to say all that again so that I can record it as proof?"

Jac laughed. "So, I guess that means I've surprised you for a second time today, then?"

"You have indeed," Fletch agreed. "Just when I thought I'd seen everything and had completely worked you out. There's always something unexpected, isn't there? Although, I have to say, I don't think you could manage it a third time today!"

Jac smiled, enjoying seeing the man in front of her so gleeful. She was suddenly hit by a wave of affection, and couldn't stop herself from walking over to him, holding his face in her hands, and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

After staying there for a second, Jac suddenly realised what she was doing, and pulled back. The shock was evident on both of their faces, only supported further by the fact that Fletch was stuttering random syllables at her. Jac suddenly pointed to the door, trying to give an excuse to leave, before walking out hurriedly.

* * *

Jac was sat behind her desk with her head in her hands when Fletch burst in.

"That kiss. I have to know. Was it just because I challenged you to surprise me again?"

Jac stood up, and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. She contemplated lying to him, but she couldn't do it.

"No," she admitted. "You looked happy, and you forgave me, and I wanted to. Believe me, it surprised me just as much as it surprised you."

Jac waited, forcing herself to look Fletch in the eyes, waiting for his response. She was caught off guard when Fletch suddenly moved forward, and she found herself pressed against her desk. Fletch had pinned her there with his body, his hands buried in her long, loose hair, which she had managed to pull out of the bun that Evie had made earlier. He looked at her for a second, gauging her reaction, before pulling her head to his, and engaging her in a passionate kiss.

Jac immediately felt a flutter in the base of her stomach, and arched her back to try and encourage Fletch to press his whole body against hers. His response was to lay her back on the desk, his body lying completely on top of hers.

Within a minute, Jac's scrub top had been removed, and Fletch's shirt and tie had been undone and discarded, all ending up behind Jac's desk. It was only when Jac moved her hand to undo Fletch's trousers that he paused, panting heavily.

"Wait, someone might come in," he said, nodding towards the unlocked door. But Jac simply stood up, and grabbed his hand, before pulling him around to the back of her desk, and pushing him to the floor, lying beside him.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically, to which Fletch replied by pushing his hand inside her trousers, feeling for her damp underwear. Jac bit her lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape, before quickly undoing Fletch's trousers, pushing both them and his boxers to his ankles, which he hurriedly kicked off, before finally removing her trousers and underwear.

Fletch rolled on top of the smaller consultant, engaging her in a bruising, passionate kiss, before checking, "Is this okay?" to which Jac replied with a nod.

Slowly, whilst placing soft kisses on Jac's lips, Fletch lined himself up with her centre, before pressing into her, both Jac and Fletch letting out a moan as he filled her. At his first thrust, Jac lifted her legs to wrap them around his back, arching her own to take him as deep as possible.

As much as Jac tried to speed things up, Fletch kept the pace slow and sensual, causing waves of arousal to flutter through them both.

And then the door opened.

Hidden behind the desk, Fletch pressed his lips into Jac's neck to hide the sound of his panting, Jac immediately doing the same.

"Ms Naylor?"

Jac tried to stop herself laughing when she realised that it was Frieda who had inadvertently disturbed them, but that simple action caused her to clench her muscles around Fletch, who was still inside her. In turn, he tried to muffle his moan, and accidentally latched on to Jac's neck with his teeth.

Thankfully, Frieda left once she failed to spot the consultant in question, and as soon as the door closed, Fletch began to move inside Jac with a newly found sense of urgency.

"God, when you squeezed me like that I thought I'd lose control," Fletch admitted, before bringing his hand up to rub Jac's breast.

"Yes, and for future reference, biting my neck is not a good way to ensure my silence," Jac replied, to which Fletch responded to by attaching his lips to that same point on her neck, biting softly and sucking, satisfied that she would wake up to a mark by morning.

Fletch gradually began to get more erratic in his movements. Their lips were attached to each other, tongues battling for control. As Fletch grew closer to completion, he snaked one hand down Jac's body to the bundle of nerves hidden between them. He gave another couple of thrusts to get himself close, and then pressed his thumb down on Jac's clit, rubbing fast and hard. Immediately she let out a shout, which she quickly muffled by hiding her face in Fletch's neck, before arching her back as her orgasm washed over her, squeezing her internal muscles, which brought Fletch quickly along behind her.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, Jac and Fletch lay on the floor behind Jac's desk, both wrapped up in each other, Fletch still inside Jac, bodies quivering with the aftershocks of what they had just done.

"You okay?" Fletch finally asked shakily, to which Jac just nodded her head, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"Good, me too." After saying this, Fletch slowly rolled them over, careful not to pull out of the woman who was now on top of him, and ran a hand lightly down Jac's back, chuckling when she shivered.

"Can we just stay like this?" Jac asked quietly, leaning forward so that her body was laid flat against Fletch's.

"I'd like that," he whispered in response. "Unfortunately, eventually somebody will come in."

Jac nodded, and after a few minutes of soft kisses being exchanged, they pulled apart from each other, quickly getting dressed.

It was only when Fletch started heading for the door that Jac thought of something else to say, and moved quickly, pinning Fletch to the wall before engaging him in a passionate kiss; hopefully one of many to come in the future.

"So, how many times have I ended up surprising you today then?" she whispered quietly.

Pressing his lips to hers, swiping his tongue along her lower lip, Fletch answered quickly,

"Oh, definitely more than expected."

It was another fifteen minutes before Jac let Fletch move away from the wall, and finally conclude what was left to finish in his day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first M rated Jac/Fletch story, so I hope I did it justice! Please review!**


End file.
